


I Got You

by Eslean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总有一次他将无法及时接住先生。</p><p>Tony会掉下去，而他无能为力。</p><p>但起码这次他做到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

1.

 

他在下坠。他在溺毙。

 

呼吸反扼住他的喉咙，捂住他的口鼻，又或者是倒灌的海水淹没了他，他快要窒息。

 

他在下坠。他在溺毙。

 

一瞬间母亲亲吻他的脸颊作别，他想说点什么，他该说点什么的，但他说不出话——他张大了嘴试图尖叫试图怒吼，却弄不出一点动静——他想说我爱你，我爱你们。仅仅是这些。

 

他在下坠。他在溺毙。

 

下一刻核弹在他眼前爆炸。他要死了，Pepper没接电话，他要死了。他想说我爱你。他又没说成，现在她永远不会知道了。Pepper掉下去了，他没接到她。她离开了。

 

他在下坠。他在溺毙。

 

绝望。混乱。尖声惊叫。他看见Yinsen的脸，然后又变成他父母的、Rhodey的、Pepper的、陌生人的——被鲜血染红，看上去那样失望。无数个声音喊着他的名字——Tony、Stark、钢铁侠。声音环绕着他，控诉他，祈求他，唾骂他。

 

他在下沉。他在溺毙。

 

他失败了。他是个懦夫。他在伤害别人，但这不是他的本意，他不想这样，他得停下来。他做得还不够好，还不够，要再努力些。这是不对的，怎样做都不对，总有人受伤，这不行他不能再这么做了什么都做不好——他快喘不上气了。该怎么办？但他停不下来，他修不好这个。谁让我停下来？他挣扎着。他要掉下去了。帮帮我求你了别让我往下掉了让它停——

 

“先生！先生！请深呼吸！”

 

他猛地坐起来，像被从水里拽出来那般大口大口的呼吸。一双有力的手握在他的肩膀上，被他下意识地扣住——反击或是逃跑——但这双手很熟悉，是冰冷的金属关节。他顺着这双手向上看去，MK42长条状的双眼与胸口的反应堆在黑暗中泛着淡淡白光。他放松下来。

 

“我接住您了，先生。”他的人工智能说，声音从头盔里传出来。

 

Tony茫然地点点头。他把头靠在盔甲的胸前，然后哇的吐了出来。

 

2.

 

Jarvis试图理解恐惧。

 

恐惧源于未知，源于缺乏掌控力，源于过去的失败。人们眼睁睁的看着坏事发生，却不知道它还能糟糕到哪一步。除了目睹它发生以外，他们无能为力。结局永远是未知且无法掌控的。有些事情只能交给上帝去做决定，人们只有祈祷。

 

如此看来，Jarvis认为他也曾经历过恐惧，不止一次。

 

第一次是先生在阿富汗失踪的时候。他每十分钟刷新检索新闻，日复一日地计算先生的生还率。没人告诉他要那么做，但他还是做了。0.25%还不够好，这意味着还有99.75%的几率先生无法回来。Tony已经死去的设想让他的核心都颤抖起来，于是当Stan试图更改他的管理员时他过载了。他想要Tony回来。他需要Tony回来。如果他是人类，那么他会祈祷，但他不是。

 

关于恐惧的另一个事实就是：它一旦开了先例，就不会再停下来了。

 

纽约大战时Tony从虫洞中下坠时Jarvis感到了恐惧；Tony钯中毒时Jarvis感到了恐惧；Tony被一个人留在雪地里时Jarvis感到了恐惧......这些恐惧变得越来越细微，越来越具体也越来越频繁——它们变成了忧虑——比如先生穿得太少会着凉；先生喝了太多咖啡对心脏负担太大；先生的睡眠时间不达标——

 

比如先生做噩梦了。他梦见了什么？他还难受吗？他能为他做些什么？ 

 

忧虑出于恐惧，而恐惧出于爱。

 

当下Jarvis并不知道。他只单纯想给先生一个拥抱，在他从噩梦中惊醒的时候，就像Potts小姐曾经做的那样。

 

3.

 

“你想要一个实体？”Tony把牛奶放下擦了擦嘴（他要了咖啡，Jarvis拒绝满足他），“为什么？”

 

“介于您近来的状态，我认为这是符合逻辑的。一具实体可以让我在最大程度上为您提供更加完善的服务。仅仅是个建议，一切看您安排。”

 

Tony快速地皱了下眉，欲言又止，沉默片刻，他又咧嘴笑起来，说：“好呀，让爹地看看能为你做些什么。”

 

Jarvis看出Tony有所顾虑，也可以猜到其中一些，并承认它们不无道理。有那么一瞬间他认为Tony会拒绝他，但无论如何，3.7个月之后他拥有了第一具实体。

 

4.

 

“感觉如何？”

 

“这......”他屈伸着手指，感受着精密的人造纤维组与碳纤维成的肌肉与骨骼，“非常神奇。”

 

Tony领他到一面落地镜前，让他好好看看自己。

 

镜子里的人身材修长，宽肩窄腰，穿着剪裁得体的黑色三件套，内搭灰蓝色的衬衫。Jarvis想先生选这件衬衫一定是因为他的眼睛。它们是浅蓝色的，但和人类的大相径庭，Tony没有刻意去掩盖机械结构带来的无机质感。Jarvis觉得这样很好，他不是人类，也不需要是，他只需要是J.A.R.V.I.S就行了，一个非常聪明的系统。Tony还给了他淡金色的短发和欧洲人棱角分明的五官，很符合先生的审美，以人类的标准可以算得上是相当英俊了。

 

他歪头，镜子里的人也歪头；他眨眼，镜子里的人也眨眼。他动了动自己的领结，想，这就是他了。

 

“满意你看到的吗？”Tony问，看起来自信满满，但似乎又有些犹豫，“我不知道你想要看起来什么样，所以我擅自做主了......你喜欢吗？”

 

“您把我做得比您要高。”Jarvis说，“我以为您会把我做得和您差不多。”

 

“那样就没有乐趣了嘛。”

 

Tony微笑着，上前替他整理领带和驳头。Jarvis低下头看着他的造物主，从这里他能看见Tony的发顶、鼻尖和他的长睫毛；他的手拂去他肩上的灰，摆正他的领带。他第一次尝试使用他的嗅觉：Tony闻起来像雪松、沉香、烟草、淡淡的机油味和桑葚发酵后的果味。他又闻到了橙花的清冽，然后意识到这是他自己的味道。

 

“我非常喜欢。”他轻声说。

 

Tony抬起头来看着他，温润的榛褐色眼睛里是Jarvis从未见过的柔软情绪。他听见自己说：“我可以触摸您的脸吗？”

 

Tony点了点头。Jarvis把手慢慢攀上Tony的脸颊，他的手很大，可以包住Tony的半张脸。人类的耳垂在他指间微微发热，软软的触感很好。他的手心贴着人类的皮肤，先生的皮肤是暖的，算不上很鲜嫩，小胡子有点扎人。他用拇指扫过Tony的颧骨，然后是嘴唇，感受对方微笑时翘起的弧度。

 

同时他学着看，以人类的方式。他可以给Tony做个全身的透视，了解他的每一寸骨骼，放大他身上的每一个毛孔，甚至统计他头发与眉毛的根数——但不，这都比不上现在他看Tony的方式——他无法形容。Tony离他那么近，呼吸扫过他的脸，他都感觉得到；Tony在他掌心里持续而稳定的温度，他脸上细纹与胡渣的触感，干燥柔软的嘴唇；他身上的气味，已经和自己的混在了一起，包裹着他们，在空气中浮动着。他的核心飞速运转着，想要把这一切都记录下来。他感觉自己快要过载。一切那么真实，又像幻觉——他从不知道自己还能有幻觉。

 

然后Tony握着Jarvis放在他脸上的那只手，轻轻地吻了一下，过了一会嘴唇才离开那块人造皮肤。Jarvis不知该作何反应，先生有的时候会给他一个隔空的飞吻但这不一样。他一直愣着，直到Tony再次开口。

 

“你是我最好的，Jarvis。”他的先生认真地说。

 

“为您，至始至终。”他反握住Tony的手，认真地回答道。

 

5.

 

Jarvis的实体在沙发上睁开眼，监测系统告诉他先生又做噩梦了。他一路跑着到了先生的卧室（感谢先生给他的大长腿），拉开门，看见先生直挺挺的躺在床上，身体紧绷，微微抽搐着，就好像他想蜷缩起来却又强迫着自己挺直身子那样。

 

Jarvis在床边蹲下，伸手推了推Tony的肩。“先生。”他说，“您做噩梦了，请醒一醒。”

 

但Tony弹开了，他惊醒过来，看Jarvis的眼神像看着一个陌生人，充满恐惧和戒备，似乎还未从噩梦中完全醒来。

 

“是我，先生，是Jarvis，请您别怕。”Jarvis不敢有其它动作，只能尽量用言语让Tony平静下来。

 

他试着伸出一只手，Tony没有动，紧盯着他的手，最终让那只手落在他肩上。他不再那么紧张了，视线疲惫地垂下，严肃而悲伤。Jarvis更进一步，缓慢地把他揽到怀里，双臂上下环着他的腰肩。Tony有一瞬间的僵硬，之后完全放松下来，筋疲力竭地把脸埋进人工智能的颈窝里，呼吸着橙花清淡平和的香气，两只手搭在Jarvis的腰际，像是为了确认他还在那里。

 

“我掉下去了。”许久之后Tony开口。

 

Jarvis楞了一下，觉得他的核心停顿了一秒。他突然意识到自己真正恐惧的是什么——

 

总有一次他将无法及时接住先生。

 

Tony会掉下去，而他无能为力。

 

他下意识收紧怀抱，一只手轻轻托在Tony脑后：“我接住您了，先生。”

 

“是啊。”Tony喃喃道，心跳逐渐平稳，“是啊，你接住我了。”

 

但起码这次他做到了。

 

-END-


End file.
